Leo Botticelli (Camdroid3000)
Leo Botticelli (Botticheri Reo, レオボッティチェリ), is an Italian teenager born in the small town of Castelsardo. He is the last of the descendent of the Botticelli family. ~More to come~ Appearance Leo is a fairly tall individual, standing about six feet tall but his height pales in comparsion to that of even the smallest Titan. He has tanned skin that shows his Italian heritage. Although he's a young adult, Leo has very boyish like facial features. He has black hair that's about chin length. He is physically fit and fairly muscularly toned showing very little, if any body fat. Leo is usually seen wearing black combat jeans and boots with a plain black shirt. Personality Leo is a rather kind person but he lacks in social skills to communicate with other humans. He has a strong will and determination. He often talks to himself when alone (which he usually is alone), due to the fact that he is the last of his Italian family. Background Leo was born to Michaelangelo and Sara Botticelli as their one and only child. He was born into family that specialized in killing Titans in the town of Castelsardo. When a titan was spotted its was quickly killed with cannon fire and taken down. Leo's father was a scientist who was intrigued by the Titans' biology and actually managed to capture one. Following the same procedures as Dr. Hange, Mr. Botticelli examined the Titan structure and tried to uncover the mystery behind them. Eleven years later, there was a major attack on Castelsardo and Titans invaded every inch of the small town. Leo through his lack of strength and skill, like the rest of the Botticelli family (who were known for their Titan killing abilities), failed to help his family fight against the Titans. Many families were lost, the town was completely destroyed. Only a select few of the Botticelli family survived. Leo's father went missing and it was preassumed that he perished in the attack of the Titans. Leo had been trained by his parents in many Italian Martial Arts and was given a sword called Black Cronus, that was his father's most valuable treasure. Over the course of 3 years, Leo was one of few who protected the last of the clan. Many years after his disappearance, Michaelangelo returned with "Titan DNA". Upon his return there was another attack on the rest of the Botticelli family. During the attack Leo froze at the sight of the Titans and watched the rest of his family perish. Leo fainted and was rescued by his father, who managed to escape. While Leo was unconscious his father prepared to inject the Titan DNA into Leo's body. Althought it was unknown to everyone Leo's father had experimented on his own body with the Titan DNA and managed to gain control over it. Leo came to just before his father could inject the serum into his veins. He questioned his father, asking him what happened to him. Michaelangelo told Leo that he was the cause of the Botticelli's demise. Leo could comprehend what his father was telling him. Before he could protest, Michaelangelo injected to DNA into Leo. Leo's body was mutated into a mindless Titan. In his mindless Titan form, Leo devoured his father. Leo reverted back to his human form, unconscious not remembering what his father had told him. All he knew, was that he was the last of the Botticelli family. He now spends his days wandering around the Homeland killing Titans. Abilities Leo hails from the Botticelli family, an Italian clan that was blessed with abilities that were almost superhuman. These abilities include being able to lift three times their body weight, wider field of vision, quickened reflexes, and agility. Martial Arts Growing up, Leo was taught two different forms of martial arts. These fighting styles were developed by the Botticelli family. Naturally, Leo mastered them becoming a splendid martial arts master. Canne Italiana This form a martial arts specifically focuses on speed rather than power. It is often compared to the French's form of fighting. Canne italiana is slower than the French style but more powerful in its blows. Most moves and techniques are similar to those used in the handling of the dueling sabre. Italian Kickboxing Fiore di Battaglia Fiore do Battaglia literally means "Flower of Battle (バトルの花) " Weaponry Black Cronus Black Cronus is a pair of twin swords that was given to Leo by his father before he disappeared. Retractable Staff Zip-Wire Gauntlets Category:Titan Shifters Category:Humans